Fuuin Hakkyou no Naruto
by Insanity's Tool
Summary: When a stranger appears in Konoha, young Naruto Uzumaki's life is thrown into chaos. And Waffles. Semi-Insane Naruto. First story it may suck :/ Try it though, it's a new concept...i think. May change to M for language...and perviness. ;D


Hi guys! This is my first fanfic, so...let me know how I did! I'll update monday or tuesday.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, multiple accidents would occur.

Now I present the first chapter of Fuuin Hakkyou no Naruto: Teiichi.

Konoha Back alley, 2:34am.

"So...this is the demon child of Konoha..." A strange, garbled voice echoed against the walls, a deep, rasping sound of amusement. "How fun."

There, laying in front of the figure was a 5 year old Naruto Uzumaki, orphan and 'demon child' of the Hidden Leaf. Bruised, battered, and knocked out from blood loss, the young boy was slightly steaming, a tell-tale sign of healing at an advanced rate. The figure had watched, motionless, as Naruto was beaten and stabbed by a mob of villagers. While nothing new, this had been one of the worse beatings, having over thirty people take turns with various weapons, or their fists. The ANBU that were guarding the boy had been easily dealt with by the stranger, allowing the massive mob to do what they wished.

Slowly, the figure put their hands in their coat, and took out what seemed to be a brush and some red ink. Advancing to the downed boy, the figure stepped into the moonlight, showing a masculine face shadowed by a high collar. "Hmm...what was I supposed to do again..? Didn't it say 'Agari Fuuin(Ascent Seal), Katsu Gogyou Fuuin(Ripped Five Elements Seal), Katsu Koe Fuuin(Split Voice Seal), and various Yupiteru Inryoko Fuuin(Jupiter Gravity Seal)' on the boy..? Maybe I'll add a Togiretogire Nentou: Koushou Giryou Yoroi Fuuin(Broken Mind:Advanced Ability Armor Seal) to the array...and of course a Nentou: Manako Ude Fuuin(Mind: Eye Arm Seal) just in case..." While he talked to himself, the man started to 'draw' on Naruto. In reality, he was engraving the seals into his skin while reinforcing them with his own blood-ink.

Finishing his array, the man clapped his hands together and channeled a black energy into the seals, finalizing and enforcing the effects. The man picked up the child, took him out of the alley, and dropped him at the door of a building near by. He vanished, leaving behind a slowly awakening Naruto, and a card with the name 'Utagai Sore' written in multiple languages.

-o-

Konoha Asylum, 8:00am, same day.

"So...you're telling me that Naruto Uzumaki was found on our doorstep, scratching at his arms and screaming something along the lines of 'Question It!'?" A young, pale man said skeptically-filling up his cup of coffee all the while- at the woman sitting across the room.

"I'm serious! The little brat had deep scratches on his arms that matched his nails, and his screaming woke me up, and I live over seven blocks away..." The woman pulled something out of her pocket. "Here, this was found with him at the scene. Take a long look at it Moji." The man did as told, staring at a white piece of paper with the name Utagai Sore on it, as well as other symbols he couldn't place.

"What is this, a name? A calling card?"

"Beats me. But if you want to ask the Uzumaki gaki(Brat), he's in cell 6A-612. I doubt you will get anything though. He still hasn't stopped thrashing. Me and Kikyou had to knock him out for a few minutes to put a straight jacket on him, then he woke up and bit me!" Moji snorted at this. "It's not funny! He has fucking FANGS! It hurt like an Inuzuka Bitch. Goddamn."

On the other side of the village, Tsume had the urge to bite someone. Kiba cowered in fear.

"Well, don't get near his mouth then. I'm going to go check up on him and see if I can calm him down. If not, we should get the Hokage. He knows the boy best here. Take care, Atsugai." Moji walked out of the room, not noticing the short mumbling she made.

"That's not my name..."

-o-

Konoha Insane Asylum: Room 6A-612, 8:00pm

Naruto sat on the cushioned floor, in a straight jacket, mumbling to himself.

"Where am I..? Why am I here...WHY DO MY ARMS ITCH SO BADLY!"

"Settle down. You aren't the only one here..." Naruto blinked. Who the hell was talking to him? He knew it didn't come from outside, the room was soundproof. Looking around, he saw the blank walls staring back at him.

"Who's there? And can you scratch my arms for me...pwease?" Naruto whined pitifully.

"Technically, I am you. I'm in your head."

"...Oh my god, I'm crazy." The blonde haired kid fell over in defeat...and so he could rub his arms against the floor.

"Just listen up, you got to pretend to be insane for a while...Meh, shouldn't be difficult for you." the child didn't notice the jab at his sanity. "This place is perfect to stay hidden and learn a bit. You know, train to be a ninja..?" Naruto was interested...but then again...

"Wait, how is the voice in my head going to train me?"

"...just do what I say, okay? It's easier that way." 'And less of a headache...' "Hey, someone's coming. Pretend to be insane. Just say whatever I tell you to if you have to talk." Naruto nodded, just as two figures opened the door and walked in.

-o-

5 minutes beforehand, main office of Asylum.

"Yes Hokage-sama, the boy seems to be utterly insane and has minimal control of his body. You should see for yourself."

Sarutobi frowned. Even though he was originally only protecting him to integrate a powerful jinchuriki into the shinobi system of Konoha, Naruto had become like a grandson to him, and he was supposed to protect him... 'Oh how I failed..."

After a four minute walk through the ward, they arrived at a plain door, with the symbols for 6A-612 on it. "We have arrived, Hokage-sama. Please enter."

As soon as the door opened, Hiruzen-Professor, God of Shinobi in his prime days, wish it hadn't. The young, blonde container was thrashing on the floor, rubbing and hitting the floor with his constrained arms. When he saw the two men enter the room, he stopped and stared at the hokage with wide eyes before sitting up and seemingly paying attention, with twitches overcoming his control.

"Naruto-kun...are you okay? Do you remember me? Can you even hear me..?" Sarutobi sounded pathetic in his own ears, but he needed some confirmation that Naruto was okay. Naruto nodded carefully, but responded in gibberish.

"Eh, bon. Oui. Aussi oui."

Hiruzen shook his head and turned to the assistant. "Keep an eye on him, when he shows signs of coming back, tell me." The assistant nodded, and they left.

"I don't like lieing to Jiji, but it won't be for long..."

"Actually, you didn't lie to him. You answered his questions correctly, but in a different language called 'French'."

"...oh, cool. But shut up and let me sleep."

-o-

Six months later, Konoha Asylum 3:00am

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

An explosion rocked the Konoha Asylum's North wall, waking everyone up and alerting the Hokage and various ANBU units. Room 6A-612 was destroyed, with a giant hole in the wall to go with the damage. As the Hokage and his guard arrived, Hiruzen's thoughts were racing.

'What happened to Naruto-kun? Where is he!'

"Hokage-sama, has Naruto been abducted? Where is he?" A dog-masked ANBU appeared next to the aged leader and started to shoot off questions and awaited his orders.

"Search for him, and take down anyone that is aiding his escape."

"Hai!" The ANBU group used a mass Shunshin and dissapeared. The hokage teleported back to his office, sighing and hoping everything would be okay. He was startled when a familiar, but changed presence made itself noticed.

"Hey Hokage-jiji. We need to talk, ne?"

-o-

Yeah short chappie, but i needed to get a feel for it. It's only the prologue, after all. So review, Worship the Log, buy a straight-jacket trench coat. Then review again. ^_^

P.S. Check the poll. It'll decide who the lucky girl is that gets naruto ^_^ review people you want that aren't in the poll yet. I may or may not add them to it.


End file.
